


Exposition

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Soft Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: He was the most naked like this, all his need and bare emotion on display.





	Exposition

Winding the rope around his palm, Yuuri found that the length was sturdy and soft. It would let Victor feel satisfying friction on his flesh without hurting him. 

The man sat in front of him, both of them completely naked at this point. Getting their clothes off had been a slow, incredibly hands-on process, but here they were, Victor gazing at Yuuri and at the rope in his hands, specifically how Yuuri handled it and passed the length over his palms to check for any inconsistency. The process appeared automatic, but it gave Yuuri a chance to get in the right headspace, and he assumed it did the same thing to Victor, judging by the focused, naked look in his eyes. 

The aim wasn't to degrade Victor. It was to give him release beyond sexual climax. Physical and emotional release, something Yuuri had received from Victor so many times and was happy to give back. Watching Victor's subtle descent into that headspace was intoxicating, nudging Yuuri further into his own headspace.

It was a space where he knew what he was doing, and felt a rare confidence as Victor put himself in his hands, trusting him even more completely than he already did. So Yuuri reached up to give Victor's cheek a gentle touch with his hand, watching Victor's eyes flutter shut as he leaned into the touch. It made Yuuri's heart race, but he just kept smiling at Victor while reaching up to stroke his hair, leaving the ropes coiled between them. 

When he picked them up again he went over the harness in his mind, in which order each loop would go and what else to take into consideration. He leaned in and kissed Victor's forehead, playfully brushing away his bangs and watching him blush. "I practiced this one on myself," he remarked.

"When did you practice? I could've helped," Victor replied with a little pout.

Yuuri smiled at him and thumbed at his lip, bringing his hand back down to settle it atop his pale thigh. "Surprise?" Victor laughed with him then, his eyes flicking back and forth between Yuuri's face and the hand on his thigh. Quietly clearing his throat, Yuuri asked, "Is there anything you want me to watch out for? I know your hip was aching a couple of days ago."

Victor looked down thoughtfully and gave a few small nods. "Maybe you could keep that part a bit loose," he said, moving to settle on his knees and straighten his shoulders, trust filling his features. 

Yuuri nodded too before picking the ropes up again and thinking of how glad he was when they were both assured that the ache wasn't anything serious. Just one of Victor's many physical rewards for his hard work. He folded the rope in half and looped it over the back of Victor's neck and bringing the halved lines together at his front. The _kikkou_ harness was Victor's favorite to put Yuuri in. Yuuri breathed and focused on the present, on his hands brushing over Victor's skin as he worked on the knots that began below Victor's clavicle and continued down the center of his torso. "You know you're really good at this. Gentle," Victor remarked quietly.

"Thanks," Yuuri replied, feeling his ears grow warm even as he tried concentrating on the knots that went down Victor's back, moving behind him and giving in to the urge to kiss his flushed nape.

Victor shivered minutely, and looked over his shoulder at Yuuri. "Mmm, and you're...what's that word...tactile?"

"Fancy vocabulary," Yuuri said with a laugh, steadily looping the lines around Victor's torso and ensuring there was room to slide his fingers in between the rope and Victor's skin. He made his way back to Victor's front and getting a look at his work. The red ropes stood out against Victor's pale skin, fitting snugly and...decorating his already gorgeous body. Yuuri gently traced Victor's bare flesh, right between two taut lines over his ribs, and watched Victor's flush darken. It made Yuuri feel such a pleasant thrill to see that reaction. "I like touching you. I can't help it, I want...I want to make sure you know how much I love you." It wasn't a secret, but Yuuri actually putting it into words was...a lot.

Victor sighed, and his eyes were fully on Yuuri, his pupils large and dark like he was hypnotized. His smile was full of neediness and he gave an impatient wiggle. "Come on. Keep going, baby."

The endearment made Yuuri's skin prickle, but he resisted the urge to shiver. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at Victor. "I thought I was calling the shots," he remarked, managing to keep his hands from trembling as he reached up to cup Victor's face in his hand, thumb tracing his cheekbone. He felt...sure of things, sure of having Victor in his hands like this. "It's...kind of unfamiliar. Feeling this way, I mean. You're better at...you know, Domming than I am." His demeanor slipped just a bit, but a certain amount of tension also dissolved at the confession. 

"Are you kidding?" Victor asked with a soft laugh, covering Yuuri's hand with his own. He smirked and added in hushed tones, "We both know there's a wicked little Dom in that head just waiting for the chance to come out. You've already tied my wrists up to the headboard ages ago. Kept me quiet and held me down while you rode my dick like you owned it."

Now Yuuri really did blush. Yet he couldn't deny any of it. "I...th-that's...!"

Victor just smiled back wickedly before placing another length of rope in Yuuri's hands. "Practice makes perfect, and you _are_ allowed to use safewords if you change your mind."

Yuuri took the rope, and imagined once again just what he wanted to do, where he wanted Victor's limbs to go and how he wanted to make Victor fall apart, held only together by the ropes. "That goes for you too," he reminded Victor, trailing his hand down the strong, long arm.

Victor laughed softly again, and looked down at the ropes already wound across his body, particularly his chest. "Well look at that. Shows off my chest just perfectly. I wonder why."

"I can't help that either," Yuuri replied softly, leaning in to press soft kisses to the soft skin above his nipple before gently taking it into his mouth while thumbing at the other.

Victor shivered and moaned quietly as Yuuri gave his chest all the attention he craved. His hands wandered up to tangle up in Yuuri's hair, and he whispered. "Your hands are warm."

Yuuri went on kissing Victor's chest with soft sounds of pleasure, gently pushing him onto his back to continue, feeling how the pink nipples peaked under his tongue and fingers. Listening to the soft noises Victor made as he arched, the ropes moving with his body.

Raising himself up, Yuuri gazed at Victor for a moment before taking a deep breath and coaxing him onto his front. He looked like a vision already, hair disheveled as he panted against his pillow. "Hands behind your back," Yuuri quietly ordered, and his heart gave a hard beat when Victor instantly obeyed. He looked content and eager, but Yuuri wanted him at his limit. Victor kept his wrists in place while Yuuri looped the rope around them several times, tying it off securely before stroking Victor's exposed skin with his palm. "Is that too tight? Can you take a deep breath?"

"I'm fine," Victor answered softly, Yuuri glancing up to see him breathing deeply and steadily, his eyes still somewhat clear.

And Yuuri wasn't finished yet. He went on to bind Victor's thighs and calves together, keeping one of them loosely bound. He stroked and petted Victor as he finished, and watched him close his eyes and let his body relax.

All except one part. Yuuri's smile widened as he reached down to start fondling Victor's balls and dick, and caught Victor's intense shudder. "You're getting hard," he remarked, languidly pumping the length.

Victor moaned and began to try jerking his hips minutely, still shivering as he said, "You're a sweetheart. I can't help it."

"Good," Yuuri replied, voice low as he trailed his fingers up the underside of Victor's cock and over his perineum, dipping down to kiss the small of Victor's back and playfully lick one of his fingers. "I want to make you feel good," he whispered right against the sensitive flesh.

He reached for the bottle of lube and poured it onto his fingers, his focus entirely on Victor, bound and exposed beneath him. He smiled as he let some of the fluid drip onto Victor's lower back, making him shiver again. His eyes were shut and his breaths were shaky. Yuuri quietly said in that same low voice, "Just think of how well I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to play with you and give you all the attention you're craving, Victor."

The words, the promises just spilled out of Yuuri's mouth, making his own dick harden in anticipation, especially when Victor moaned and buried his face in the pillow. "You're so pretty," Yuuri added, trailing his slick hand down between those pert ass cheeks. 

He watched Victor twitch and shiver at his touch. "Yuuri..."

"Yes, Victor?" Yuuri replied in a teasing tone as he circled Victor's clenching rim with his fingers.

"Yuuri, please..." Victor was panting now, trying to move his hips back towards Yuuri's fingers.

"Please what? Fingerfuck you?" Yuuri asked, nudging one finger in and listening to Victor's soft groan as he leaned down against his back. "Make you whiny and desperate for me? Make you cum as much as I want?"

"Yes...!" Victor gasped, arms straining instinctively as Yuuri got his finger in all the way. "God, you drive me crazy..."

Yuuri laughed against Victor's nape. "And I barely even have to touch you to do that."

His finger grazed Victor's prostate, making the older man shake and moan. Yuuri kissed his nape and pressed at the spot, seeing how Victor bit his lip with a smile of enjoyment. "I've definitely unleashed a monster," he shuddered.

"And you're so proud of it," Yuuri replied, almost wishing it was his dick in place of his fingers as he gently pushed in the second one, moaning quietly at the tight heat that surrounded him. "Well, you deserve it. You deserve to feel good...You take such good care of me, and you always work so hard." He moved his finger in and out, aiming for Victor's prostate each time to drive soft cries from him. Yuuri sat up and looked at Victor, at the way he shook in his bonds and the way his eyes looked so lost in pleasure.

He was the most naked like this, all his need and bare emotion on display.

And Yuuri had only just gotten started. He felt so lucky, so grateful and smug all at once as he fucked Victor on his fingers and watched and listened to the man he loved fall apart. He was always so eager, so receptive, and every expression of need and pleasure was beautiful to experience. 

"Please, please, _please_..." Victor begged, voice sweetly wrecked and his eyes unfocused as Yuuri pressed down on his prostate. 

Yuuri sighed shakily, capturing the sight of Victor like this, too distracted by _Victor_ to even think about touching himself. "God, thank you for letting me do this. You look perfect like this. You're always so beautiful, but...fuck, no one's ever going to get to see _this_ but me," he murmured with a possessive press of his fingers that made Victor scream. "You feel so good inside...I love you so much, Victor. I've got you. Cum for me. Let me watch you cum, honey..."

Victor screamed again as he came on the sheets, body straining again. But Yuuri didn't stop fingering him even as Victor shook and whimpered, his eyes wide open but still looking so lost and bright. Helpless and wholly dependent on Yuuri.

No wonder Victor enjoyed doing this to Yuuri so much. He leaned down and put his mouth right against Victor's flushed ear and begged as he fucked him on his fingers, "Come on. Come on, let me take you there again."

And that was what Yuuri did one more time, and then a third, after which Victor was truly spent, vocalizations muted and his muscles loose against the ropes.

What a sight. Yuuri drew his fingers out of Victor and watched him clench around nothing like he still needed Yuuri. Groaning lowly, Yuuri wrapped a hand around his dick and pumped it hard and fast, almost impatiently, with his other hand still squeezing Victor's ass and making him gasp shakily. 

Yuuri came right over the cleft of Victor's ass, surprisingly quiet after everything. His cock twitched at the sight of the mess he made of Victor, his cum trickling over Victor's balls and spent length.

Satisfaction washed over Yuuri so readily that he almost sank alongside Victor. But he shook it off and sighed heavily before reaching down to pull at the first knot.

When the ropes finally lay strewn around Victor, framing his dozing form as he lay on his side, eyes halfway closed while Yuuri gazed at him with such adoration. "You look beautiful like this," he said, voice shaking now.

"You did this," Victor replied, his voice totally shot and his eyes still hazy.

Yes, he did. Yuuri could confidently say that. He'd turned Victor into this...practically melted down version of himself, limbs loose with exhaustion after Yuuri overstimulated him. Yuuri held Victor's hand in his, stroking up his arm all the way up to his face. "Thank you so much..."

Victor smiled weakly and turned his tired gaze on Yuuri, leaning into his palm. "Thank you too,"

Yuuri smiled and went on gently caressing Victor's shoulder, his elbow, his wrist, blushing as he did it. "How are you? Does anything hurt?"

"No. No, it's just a very good stretch," Victor answered softly, closing his eyes again. "I don't think I can walk anymore."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Yuuri teased.

Victor huffed out a laugh. "I could barely breathe, I felt so good. What did I tell you? You're a wonderful Dom." He turned his bright gaze on Yuuri again, so wonderfully loving and warm. "And you're all mine."

Yuuri reached for the blanket that lay folded close to him, unfolding it to wrap Victor up in it. "Fine, you're right. We're pretty...switchy anyway," he admitted, framing Victor's face in his hands as he lay down half on top of him and pressed soft kisses to his forehead.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Victor murmured, tipping his face up to kiss Yuuri. "You feel so good, you're so soft and warm, and you're so sweet to me..."

"_You're_ sweet," Yuuri replied softly, kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> Twitter: @SandraTheDuck  
NSFW Twitter: @DucksFucka  
Tumblr: aeriamamaduck


End file.
